


The Blood Has Spilled

by DustPhoenix



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Broadway Cast, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insane Michael Mell, Lots of it, Manipulation, Michael Mell is unhinged, Michael and Jeremy have a sibling relationship, Murder, Oblivious Jeremy Heere, POV First Person, Trans Jeremy Heere, alternative universe, please don't ship Boyf Riends for this au it is very much toxic here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix
Summary: Jeremy Heere has been friends with Michael Mell since they have been in diapers. They are almost like brothers to each other. He witnesses a fight between Michael and Chloe and decided to leave. While all Michael wants is Jeremy to be safe and happy.(This fic is written in the first person)
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Jenna Rolan, Michael Mell/Chloe Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One - Jeremy's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I have been procrastinating posting this since this is a new AU I've recently made. So here is the first chapter!

I knew that I wasn’t welcomed here. By the way Chloe and Michael were fighting about me. It wasn’t something I felt completely comfortable by the way their voices began to rise. So, I left. Simple as that. I knew I needed to clear my mind quickly so I left the house.

“Jeremy? Where are you going?” Keira asked, a bit concerned. “I heard yelling from the basement, what is going on down there?” Her tone was gentle, kind. A tone that I always liked to hear when I was like this. Keira was more of a mom to me than my mother ever was. Analyn was also there for me whenever I needed it.

“Michael and Chloe are fighting. Need fresh air to have silence.” I quickly said, my voice slightly raised but I didn’t even catch what Keira said after I left through the front door. 

My mind was already swarming with those awful thoughts. I knew I couldn’t stay there as other voices began to pound in my head, getting louder with each passing moment as I felt all the air leave my lungs. I was struggling to breathe as a warm feeling spread across my cheeks, the saltiness of tears in the corners of my mouth. The cold air was a slight relief of the warm feeling, but my chest was still so ever tight.

The cold feeling was still there as I sat down on the concrete sidewalk leading up to the house. I felt like I could still hear the yelling ring through my head. I ended up shooting Michael a text before getting back up and going on my walk home, shivering softly as the weather was shifting to be colder as the Sun began to set. I wasn’t sure what else to do other than begin to sob softly.

When I arrived home I wasn’t shocked my dad wasn’t home. He was barely home now because of everything happening. I’m worried about him. What if he dies while he is out? What if he only gets hurt even further than he was already? This wasn’t healthy and I barely see him enough as it is, so I can’t even tell him that. He doesn’t respond to texts or calls unless they are work related so I have no way to contact him. It pisses me off a bit because of that.

Everything was falling apart around me as I knew it and it wasn’t all worth it. At least not now. At least not with everything going on. I had to take care of myself now.


	2. Chapter Two - Michael's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE CONTENT WARNING!
> 
> In this chapter, there is death, blood, and a tiny bit of gore. Please be wary as from here it takes a dark turn.

It was quiet as the warm blood slowly cooled on my hands, a metallic smell filling my nose as I let the corpse lay outside in the dark night. I fixed the glasses on my face as I rolled up the limbs in the tarp that they were already resting on. I sighed as I put the body in the bag. I wasn’t thrilled that I had to cut my girlfriend’s life too short, but it had to be done. I knew it had to be done before Jeremy suffered with the consequences of my actions. I didn’t need him having any more stress put onto him. He was already dealing with enough and I knew that. Killing Chloe was the best opinion out of any opinion. I knew Jeremy wouldn’t have the courage to do what I do when something went this way, but it was what had to be done.

I let my legs carry me through the house and to the bathroom, turning on the water and soon watching it become pink with the blood. I even used a bit of soap. I was happy that I didn’t use my favourite shirt and wore my hoodie, plus I could do a load of laundry and run it on cold water to get the bloodstains out quickly. I remember looking into this awhile back when I was going to kill Christine, until I realized how much Jeremy loved her. It would be devastating to see him heartbroken, so I decided against it. Instead making my first victim Madeline.

Chloe was only my second victim surprisingly, it was hard to cover up the murders so I wouldn’t do them as often as I wanted. I didn’t even hurt animals, humans were much better to toy with and slaughter after all. It was fun to watch the hope drain from their eyes as they slowly began to realize that freedom wasn’t an opinion. That was how Chloe stuck to my side for so long.

I grabbed the bag and brought it to my PT Cruiser, tossing it in the trunk before driving off to a dumpster to put it. I had to make sure it was far away from my house. I also made sure my car had another tarp in there to make sure no blood got into my car… at least not anymore. I did also have to tell Jenna to make sure I can have some backup just in case the police catch on. I made sure to toss the body into a dumpster shortly after I pulled up. Getting out of the vehicle and tossing the body was one of the better parts of this whole thing. It would be ideal if I could do this with Jeremy and not behind his back. I knew that wouldn’t happen at all, it sucks in all honesty. I hate it a bit. I just wish I could tell him so much more than what I was hiding.

I can’t tell him. He would freak out and report it to the police. I know he would do it because he was a pussy sometimes, it sucked so fucking much. He was also very much squeamish. I tried to show him some gorey videos I found but he didn’t like them, sucked a lot but I could deal with it mostly. As long as he wasn’t actively forcing me to avoid doing this. This lovely thing that I loved. I even wrote about doing it in secret. I know my moms wouldn’t care but it didn’t do anything. They did tell me stories about different crimes they committed before eventually killing my biological father and getting away with it and getting married.

It was amazing to learn about this, learn how they had managed to get away and even getting tips for how to get away. This was one of the things I can’t tell them about, though. Especially if I tell them it is for Jeremy to live a happier life. Maybe I can even get Jeremy to become my brother if I kill his dad. I know how much Jeremy tends to ramble on about how much his dad is barely in his life now, it sucks. I might need help from my moms if I do, though. I should make a list of people that need to be gone from Jeremy’s life to make everything better for him.

Maybe even just isolating him from the world might be the better opinion in all of this, then I can even get him to trust me some more! I can be a better brother then if I can get him to trust me enough. Maybe then I can also introduce him to some of the better stuff in all of this to make it be much better than before, he can learn and become as great as me. He can even pass it down to his kids if he ever gets them.

This was such a perfect idea I had, I knew it was going to be completely worth it if I do ever go through with these. I would need to make sure no one knows where we are to make sure it would work completely since I can’t have Jeremy being taken away from me while I am training him. I can’t do the kidnapping part… but maybe I can begin to train him. It would be thrilling to see him all excited over getting rid of whatever was bothering him. I knew it would!

I arrived at home and parked my car, going inside to get some rest since tomorrow would be the big day. If it even could be called that. Since it wouldn’t be as exciting to anyone else and I knew it wouldn’t. It would be amazing otherwise though… but in order to make sure Jeremy wouldn’t catch on I would have to fake being devastated that Chloe broke up with me. Even if I killed her, maybe being worried that she had gone missing would be the better bet in all of this.


End file.
